This is a proposal for competitive renewal of a successful pre-doctoral and postdoctoral training program in the demography of aging, health, and the life course. We request support for six pre-doctoral and one postdoctoral positions in order to create a critical mass of trainees and training-related research activity, up from two pre-doctoral and one postdoctoral traineeships in the current period. The UW NIA training program was originally complementary to the outstanding NICHD training program in the Center for Demography and Ecology (CDE), but it has become more focused and independent as it also builds on the resources of the new Center for Demography of Health and Aging. The program benefits from the interdisciplinary integration of research and teaching across the Departments of Sociology, Economics, Human Ecology, and Population Health Sciences, as well as the Institute on Aging, the Institute for Research on Poverty, the LaFollette Institute for Public Policy, and other research centers. The UW NIA program has trained and placed excellent students who are contributing substantially to research and training in the demography of aging. The continuing objectives of the program are to recruit, train, and place students with high potential for careers in the social demography of health and aging. We expect trainee activities to focus on issues of health, inter-generational relations, mid-life development, and rapid population aging, in which faculty resources and research are especially rich and rapidly growing at Madison. To this end, this proposal focuses on a combination of disciplinary and cross-disciplinary training with structured research apprenticeships and continuing training seminars in demography, aging and life course research, and research methods.